The invention relates to a hinge with a hinge arm which is mounted on a base plate by means of an intermediate member of U-shaped cross-section and which is retained on the intermediate member by means for depth and joint adjustment, for example clamping and adjusting screws. The intermediate member is engaged with the base plate retaining elements of the intermediate member engaging corresponding retaining elements of the base plate at two points staggered over the length of the base plate. The retaining intermediate member elements are rigid at one of such points and resilient at the other of such points, so that the hinge arm with the intermediate member is engageable with the base plate by the rigid retaining element and snaps onto the base plate by means of the resilient retaining element which is part of a leaf spring.
Hinges of this type have the advantage that the hinge arm with the intermediate member can be mounted on the base plate and released therefrom without a tool. EP-PS 200 744 describes a hinge including a pivot lever which is acted upon by a spring and which has a projection which engages behind a corresponding projection of the base plate. Further, this European patent specification shows a hinge in which a leaf spring is held directly at the hinge arm by a clamping screw.